


Expected Better

by TheDelta42



Series: Rewrite History [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Damaged Miraculous Jewels, Lila is future Hawkmoth, Luka isn't thinking straight, Marinette Dupain-Cheng - Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder, Marinette Dupain-Cheng has Trauma, Marinette Dupain-Cheng is Tired, Multi, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Traumatized Marinette Dupain-Cheng, damaged snake miraculous
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:00:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26731753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDelta42/pseuds/TheDelta42
Summary: Marinette is disturbed by Kagami when the latter comes to tell her about a secret mission gone awry.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Kagami Tsurugi, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Luka Couffaine, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Luka Couffaine/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Luka Couffaine/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Kagami Tsurugi, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Kagami Tsurugi, Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe, Chloé Bourgeois/Alix Kubdel, Juleka Couffaine/Rose Lavillant, Luka Couffaine/Kagami Tsurugi, Luka Couffaine/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Kagami Tsurugi, Max Kanté/Lê Chiến Kim
Series: Rewrite History [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1944778
Comments: 1
Kudos: 35





	Expected Better

** Expected better **

Marinette just wanted to lie down and rest, was that too much to ask. Apparently, it was, since Kagami was frantically knocking on the door.

“I swear to god, if she wants me to look at those bloody cat pictures again, I’m going to rip her head off.” Grumbled Marinette, getting to her feet and stomping over to the door, “Okay, Kagami, this better be good.”

“The boys are in trouble.” Said Kagami, Marinette peered behind her and spotted Juleka and Alya.

Marinette sagged and looked at the Japanese woman, “Is it Kim or Adrien responsible for this mess?”

“Luka.” Came the tense reply, making Marinette straighten up.

“What?” Came the equally tense response.

** EB **

Viperion tried not to flinch as Chat Noir was thrown against the wall. The new Hawkmoth sauntered her way over.

“You know this will only stop if you tell me where the other Miraculous are.” Said Hawkmoth, her hair tucked up in what looked like sausages.

“Even if I knew,” Panted Chat, “You’d be the last one on the list.”

Hawkmoth frowned, before deciding to run her hands over Chat, “Well, I guess I’ll have to find other ways of making you talk.”

“Let. Him. Go.” Came a stern command above them. Everyone looked up and spotted Ladybug, along with Ryuuko, Rena Rouge and Tigress. Hawkmoth only smirked at the sight of the Heroine.

Chat grunted as he was casually thrown aside, Ladybug jumped down and circled around Hawkmoth, allowing Rena, Tigress and Ryuuko to get the rest of the captured group, King Monkey and Pegasus immediately set about helping, while Silene’s head rolled around in her unconscious state and Queen Bee struggled to breathe through a broken nose.

The odd sound of Ladybug and Hawkmoth coming to blows filled the background, until there was a quiet gasp for air, as Ladybug made Hawkmoth stab herself with her own weapon. Hawkmoth immediately started to run, with Viperion ready to take off after her, only for Ladybug to grab a hold of his shoulder.

“Back to base.” Growled the normally happy woman, “Now.”

The looks he got from Rena and Tigress weren’t good, especially when Ryuuko joined them and looked like she was ready to full on snarl at him.

“Sorry, M’Lady,” Muttered Chat, “We underestimated them.”

“We’ll talk later.” Whispered Ladybug, her gaze falling on Viperion, her expression darkening, “I, evidently, have a lot to talk about.”

Viperion tried not to show how scared he was.

** EB **

When they arrived at the Mansion, Nino and Ivan were the first to greet them, Nino taking the injured to ones to get patched up.

“Luka, if you and Kagami can meet me in the study.” Came Marinette’s voice, her tone leaving no room for argument.

Kagami marched up the stairs and towards study, as Sabrina was vacating it for Marinette.

Luka and Kagami entered to find Marinette looking out the window, the feeling of cold seething rage rolling off her in waves.

Marinette quietly exhaled, “You know, when Kagami told me that you lot were in trouble, I expected Kim or Adrien to be the mastermind of this mess.”

Luka flinched, “I thought-”

“You thought? YOU THOUGHT?! Luka, we very nearly lost six Miraculouses as well as six of our team mates nearly losing their lives!” Snapped Marinette, whirling around and stalking up to him, “Do you know what damage that could’ve done? How we would’ve had to explain to the public how six of our team mates decided to go galivanting off to seek glory in taking down Hawkmoth, who we all know to be a psychotic individual, who takes their pleasure in killing innocent people?!”

“We had a chance to take Hawkmoth out,” Luka snapped at her, “We had a chance to grab her and bring her to justice, but you were too much of a coward to even try.”

Marinette was silent, before she looked at him, “Obviously, you didn’t listen to what I said, Hawkmoth is a psychopath who takes pleasure in killing. The fact you knew this and still put your teammates lives into an unnecessary risk speaks volumes.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Demanded Luka, affronted.

“It means Timber Wolf and Basilisk’s deaths didn’t sink in deep enough for you to realise that this isn’t some game where you can go back to the last time you saved every time something you don’t like happens, take the time Kagami had to use the snake.” Said Marinette, before sighing, “It means that the snake Miraculous is too much of a liability at this point and I’m considering putting back in the box.”

“What?!” Gasped Luka, “But it saved so many people.”

“Tell me, did you have a ‘save point’ before you engaged Hawkmoth?” Questioned Marinette, “Because it seemed like you didn’t, and I’ve already seen enough of my teammates dying in front of me to know what is an asset and what is a liability. I’ve seen enough deaths, I don’t wish to see death that cannot be reversed.”

Luka was quiet.

“Do you know what Bunnyx showed me, when she arrived from the future?” Marinette asked, her voice starting to waiver, “She showed me everyone dying, each a different way and you don’t know how close that came to being a reality.”

Luka could only look down at his feet.

“I can’t say how disappointed I am, I honestly expected better, especially from you.” Marinette stalked out of the room.

“Wow, she went easy on you.” Remarked Kagami, her arms folded, “Then again, no one died in this mess.”

“I think I’m on probation now.” whimpered Luka, his throat tight.

“I think that would be a given,” Said Kagami, “You remember how Gabriel was caught?”

“Because Marinette was captured and tortured for a month and a half.” Came Luka’s quiet response.

“You also know how a grand total of three people know what happened during that month and a half,” Said Kagami, turning to leave, “and believe me, it’s the stuff of nightmares, if Adrien isn’t being dramatic.”

Luka flinched slightly as the door closed. Marinette had returned a changed person, her original hesitance to harm people gone, more inclined to solve problems with violence, it had taken her little over a year to get back into her previous mindset, and even then, there were times where she would actively seek out a fight.

Marinette said she’d been broken, but she never told anyone how.

** EB **

Marinette sighed and lied back down on her bed, Adrien quietly lying next to her.

“Do you want to talk about it?” Adrien asked, quietly.

“Not really.” Came Marinette’s response, as she rolled over and tucked herself into his shoulder.

Adrien said nothing as Marinette started to cling on to him and started to shake. Both were vaguely aware of Kagami entering the room.

“I’ve given Luka few things to think about,” Said Kagami, her voice soft, “I don’t think he’ll be joining us tonight.”

Adrien and Marinette were quiet.

“I think putting the Snake Miraculous away for the time being is a good thing, the whole second chance thing has impaired his judgement.” Continued Kagami, “When I left, Juleka was waiting outside the door.”

“I feel sorry for him already.” Muttered Adrien, as Marinette’s trembles died down, “I hope that side lining him won’t shoot us in the foot.”

“I think we all have that hope,” Said Kagami, sliding down, “now, get some sleep, Marinette isn’t going to be in a good mood in the morning.”

“I think I’m glad that it’s not aimed at me.” Said Adrien.

** EB **

The whole team was gathered in the lobby, tension thick in the air as Marinette stalked around. Max, Kim, Marc, Chloe, Adrien and Luka all shifted guiltily.

“It still escapes my understanding,” Said Marinette, her hand pinching the bridge if her nose, “How six of our number, two of which being Senior members, made the rookie mistake of getting caught by shouting.”

“Adrien turned up to try and stop us.” Said Marc, making Marinette zero in on him, “Originally it was Kim, Chloe, Luka and I going, Max joined when he heard, and Adrien tracked us to the location.”

Marinette sighed and looked at Adrien, “I think your assistance is required elsewhere at the moment.”

Adrien shakily nodded, knowing the informal dismissal. While he had been let off the hook, he knew Marinette wasn’t happy she wasn’t informed about the situation.

“I can understand some of your motives, Max, you went to try and reign them in, correct?” Questioned Marinette, making Max nod, “Chloe, the answer is plain and simple, you went for revenge.”

The paraplegic looked down at her lap.

“Kim, I’m assuming that you went on a dare, despite the fact you were supposed to be patrolling with Marc, who you decided to bring along for the ride.” Said Marinette, her voice hard, her gaze then settled on Luka, “The only trouble I’m having is why, in the name of all things bright and beautiful, you thought going after AN ACTUAL PSYCHOPATH WAS A GOOD IDEA?!”

Everyone jumped as Marinette shouted, not many people were used to her shouting, as she was generally soft spoken. Marinette took a deep breath, “Luka, I placed you in a position of explicit trust that wasn’t something to take lightly and these past few months you’ve not only managed to change your attitude, but also the public perception of you.”

“What?” Asked Luka, his shoulder slumping.

“I believe you’re aware of the, Mr. Pigeon incident?” Asked Marinette, getting a few green faces, “The public have been referring to your attitude, namely your ‘new way of dealing with Akuma’s’.”

“I don’t see the problem.” Luka muttered.

“You threw a six-year-old off a building, just to distract the Akuma.” Said Marinette, folding her arms, “and that is only one example.”

Marinette sighed, “As of today, the Snake Miraculous is being retired, at least until we figure out what the hell is going on. But, before then, Sass is to remain outside of his Miraculous, you are only to transform when you are given explicit permission by either myself or another Senior member of the team.”

Luka nodded numbly.

“Until we figure out, and fixed, what’s happened, you are not to respond to Akuma attacks, unless called for.” Said Marinette, firmly, before she sighed, “Luka, for all we know, the constant resets could be deteriorating your mind and impairing your judgement, make you a danger to others and yourself. We can’t have what happened to Aurore happen to you.”

Everyone shifted at the mention of Aurore, who’d gone made after the Miraculous she had been using was damaged by Hawkmoth. Marinette was still working on putting the fragments of the Peacock back together, hoping that it would help in reversing the damage done to Aurore’s mind.

“You can keep the Miraculous, providing you don’t use it.” Said Marinette, a tone of finality in her voice.

Luka nodded, as Marinette gave a jerk of her head, silently dismissing everyone. After everyone had gone, Luka looked down at the Snake Miraculous and traced the thin, hair-line crack that marred the surface of it. Luka steeled himself, before following after Marinette, it was time he told her what happened to the Snake and the Peacock.


End file.
